There are often cases in which a zoom lens is mounted in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcast camera, a cinematic camera, and a surveillance camera. Zoom lenses having extremely wide angles of view are desired, particularly for electronic cameras such as broadcast cameras and cinematic cameras. For this reason, zoom lenses constituted by four lens groups including first through fourth lens groups that correct various aberrations and are designed to have wider angles of view have been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 6(1994)-242378 and 10(1998)-062686).